Enzea Marker
Enzea Marker is an antagonist on Conception 2. He is first encountered by the Main Character at the beginning of Chapter 2 at the AngelMarker's Research Lab in Fort City where he was overseeing Torri Feiiji transfer to the Academy as a first year S-Rank Disciple. He is the older brother of Alec Marker and the first son of Rhiod Marker. He is a top executive at the AngelMarker Industries. Appearance Enzea has blonde hair and red eyes. He wears the AngelMarker Employee Uniform with purple collar top and tie, with a black suit over it that come with an extended collar, signifying his position as a Executive at the company. Overview Enzea's personality is very similiar to that of his father, though he does not share the same idealogy. Much like his father, he puts on a facade that he is a gentleman and a kind caring person, but in reality he really doesn't care about anyone else. Despite this, his facade has earned him a fan club at the Academy, which consists of mostly girls. Much like his brother, Enzea's hometown or where he was raised is never mentioned. It is unknown if he ever was a Disciple at the Academy, but his attitude towards the Star God indicates that he may have never been one. If it is true, then that would explain why he does not like the world for its inequality, and that the strength of a person's Star Energy or Ether at birth would determine if a person can become a Disciple or not. It is possible he wanted to become a Disciple and he loathes the Star God for not being able to become one. When Ruby and Mark's team discovered Heaven's Door along with Pandora, he had the team keep it silent from the rest of the world and the rest of AngelMarker Industries as well, including his own father. As he became obsessed and researched Heavens Door and Pandora, he realized he could reshape the world with Pandora, but it would require huge amounts of Dusk Energy to awaken Pandora. He tried multiple ways of getting this energy; one being Dark Crystals, which he would later in turn test it as accessories to wear, or distribute as the drug known as Trigger to innocent people. After all the failed tests, he realized a Dusk Spawner would be required to provide the energy, and had Ruby and Mark research into making a God Bracelet that can produce enough Ether for Disciples to enter the Dusk Circles. Again, he hit a dead end with no way of producing enough Ether. Later, news came out that Mattero had a prophecy that indicates the coming of God's Gift. He then had Ruby and Mark relocated to AngelMarker's Research Lab within Fort City. As the Main Character and his team defeats and seals away Dusk Spawners and hands them over to Ruby, Enzea would immediately come by to take away the Sealed Dusk Spawner from Ruby. He later reveals Neo Ether to the world and the completion of the God Bracelet that he, Ruby, and Mark worked on along with two testers and accomplices: Clau and Rus. It was later revealed that the Neo Ether that the God Bracelet produces is actually Dusk Energy that came from the previously sealed Dusk Spawners. He then ordered Clau to kill his father, and then with all 7 Dusk Spawners, he awoke Pandora. He was later defeated and killed by the Main Character and his team by the end of the game. Navigation de:Enzea Marker Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Dusk Spawner